The Birth of Chakra
by DeExil
Summary: Ne, Kyuubi, how did chakra came to be?" - A simple question from one confused jinchuuriki brings a revelation, truths shrouded in darkness and confusion are revealed by one of the witnesses of how chakra came to be. one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or the items from other anime/manga/game I used

**A/N: This is a short one shot, it will be from Kyuubi's perspective all the time (90 percent at least). This is my way of thinking what happened to our world if I can put it like that. So, there are OC's … tones …. and my overreacting imagination xD**

**Note: There are a few items I used from other anime's or games…just items, no cross implied :P**

**Note 2: Don't give me unnecesary flames! If you want to flame, flame with a reason, don't just say it sucks, give a good reason why it does so I can improve even more! .**

**WARNING: If you hate flashbacks...well I guess don't read this because it is written as Kyuubi's flashback.**

* * *

**The Birth of Chakra**

**by DeExil**

Naruto stood in the middle of a clearing, in the training grounds in a meditative position. The old pervert told him to try and gain a better control over his chakra. To do so he needed to meditate, he needed to stay calm, he had to focus on his chakra and draw it out. He needed to make the leaf on his forehead stay there. The boy started twitching and he lost control, the leaf shot away from his forehead as his eyes snapped open and he roared to the heavens in furry.

"God damn it!" he yelled as he jumped on his feet and started pulling his hair in anger.

"_**Now, now…you shouldn't be so angry."**_ said an all too familiar voice in the blond's head.

"_What do you care scrummy fox?"_ he asked as his eye brows started twitching in anger as he watched the leaf float on the water.

"_**For starters, I want you to act like a real ninja, its dignifying that the container of the mighty Kyuubi is … is … an imbecile!"**_the fox shouted in the blond's head making him wince at the volume, if he didn't know better he could compare it with Sakura's yells.

"_Hmph…my body, my desires…I do what I want so zip it."_ said the blond as he started walking on the water after the leaf he had lost.

"_**You dare talk like that to me? The all mighty…"**_

"_Kyuubi no Kitsune…bla, bla, bla…"_ said the blond stopping the fox in the middle of his rant. He bent down and picked up the leaf and waked back to the shore. _"Now, if you would shut up so I can do this shit."_ he said as he sat down once more and started his exercise.

The blond, grateful that the fox finally shut up, placed the leaf in position and started concentrating on the task at hand. Everything went fine, for the first two minutes. The blond couldn't concentrate anymore as he started twitching again and once more a burst of chakra shot the leaf away making it fly on the river once more. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he started gritting his teeth and shaking furiously.

"_**Pathetic, your nothing…you fail."**_ the fox sneered inside the blond's mind making him more and more angry.

"_And what the fuck do you know? Huh?"_ demanded Naruto as he kicked a tree in anger.

"_**Oh…I know a lot! I know for a fact that the very first chakra user was the greatest ninja the entire world had seen!"**_ the fox roared in the cage making Naruto stop what he was doing. _**"You are nothing compared to him, not even the Yondaime can match up to him!"**_

"_What do you mean by that?"_ asked Naruto as he sat down under the tree.

"_**What do you want?"**_ the fox asked with a sneer.

"_Geez…your edgy today…scrummy bastard…"_ said the blond as he stood up and started walking back to his house, screw the training, he couldn't do it. Even if the match against that Hyuuga bastard was in three days he didn't want to train anymore.

As the blond walked down the streets he started thinking about what the fox said, he knew that Kyuubi was very old, he must know a lot of things. Maybe he could bargain with him to train him, or at least give him some ancient technique so he could use against Neji. However, his mind raced back at what the demon said, about the very first chakra user.

"_Ne…Kyuubi?"_ the blond asked as he was walking down the streets _"How did chakra came to be?"_

The fox was surprised to hear that question, out of the entire questions that he had expected that was not one of them. Naruto wondered why the fox was so quiet all of a sudden, he then heard said fox making some kind of noise, he couldn't place it, it seemed like a small laughter. But there was something off with it.

"_**Chakra…"**_ the fox said as Naruto kept walking down the road._** "That word…it brings so many memories…"**_ and once again Naruto could hear the strange voice that the fox was using, he seemed saddened by that word.

"_Care to… I don't know… share the information?"_ the blond asked curiously.

The fox sighed inside the cage as he looked down at his paws. He sat down and took a deep breath as he started telling what happened, as he started telling the blond everything that was before even ninja existed.

_**-Flashback (Kyuubi POV)-**_

_I remember everything like it was yesterday, for me…it plays like a dream as I sleep. Sometimes it plays as a nightmare, I confess that I did not enjoy what had happened back then, I admit that what we had to do was beyond anything anyone had ever expected. But, I, as a demon, I would never have felt so much regret if it wasn't for one person that brought this towards me. _

_It happened about 750 years ago, you see, ninja don't have a calendar anymore, you do not know in what year you live, you just took the yeas back from year 0. In truth, the Shinobi world is in the year 2922, about 750 years ago when you Shinobi proclaimed it as year 0, it was actually year 2172, it was what mankind called 'The apocalypse'. _

_In truth, for them it was, but we called it 'The Purge'…it was a purge…it was something that would have made me proud, but it did not. A demon is always proud when he kills his enemy or what he is given to kill, but I…I was not proud of what I did because I betrayed people and I betrayed myself._

_But that's not where I should start from, if you want to understand what I had said up until now you need to know why all this brought me shame, to myself. My story begins just two years before 'The Purge' had begun. I was just another demon, among many other, living amongst humans. Contrary most believes we demons enjoyed watching mortals as they evolved, it was entertaining. However we did not take part in any war, when wars broke out we stood and watched from afar._

_But, as years past we became more and more sick with the way mankind was evolving. Man created so many weapons of mass destruction, it disgusted me, in my eyes they were all but puny creatures that should have been slaughtered. Back then, before 'The Purge' I lived in the city called Manhattan, it is hard to describe where that place was, I don't know if its still there and I do not care for it anymore._

_Man build and as he evolved his buildings became more and more bigger until they could actually reach the skies. Why they did that? Because there were so many of them that you could see people sleeping on the streets. The leaders of the world tried and tried without any success to create machines that would take them into space and let them colonize a planet. Their failure made the streets of the cities unsafe, plagues erupted in many cities and countless people died._

_As I said, I was living in the city known back then as Manhattan, an overpopulated one as a matter of fact. The number of law enforcers grew as a result to all the attacks that would happen. People would get killed on the street even if they had a coin, women would get raped at nights if they walked alone. It was a miserable place to live, I wanted to destroy that place so much back then._

_I walked at nights without a care in the world and without fear, because I knew that all those that tried anything funny would just die. I had killed people before because of the assaults on me and yet no one traced it back to me. However…one day something happened. As I was walking down the street in the middle of the night I was assaulted by some thugs and pulled in an alley, it was clear by their eyes that they were going to try and rape me. And before you interrupt me boy, I am female, got it? the whole male charade is because you pesky humans can't think that a woman could do so much devastation to a village…_

_But I am getting of track…as I was saying, I was about to take care of them when he came. He was a man in his early twenties, he looked so young and yet I could see in his eyes how strong he was. Just looking in his eyes I was mesmerized, I do not know why and I don't understand it even now why, but I just couldn't steer away from his gaze. _

"_You know, it's not nice what you are trying to do." he told them as he looked towards me with a smile, it was like he was telling me that everything will be alright._

"_And what are you going to do about it punk?" the one that asked was more built than the young man, the others let go of me as I saw about five, three of them were brutes in all rights while the last two even though they were skinny they had pistols in their hands, weapons that could kill from a great distance just by pulling a trigger._

_I could see the young man scratching his chin as if he was thinking, but I could see that he was actually mocking them. "How about…I kick your ass?" it was a foolish question in my opinion, he signed his death warrant, I held no remorse thinking that he would die, just another human dead._

_However, I was quite impressed by what happened next. One of the brutes attacked thinking that he alone could defeat someone like the young man, he didn't even look so build but he wasn't skinny either. As the brute got closer to the man he drew back his fist and then tried to punch his enemy, however the young man just side stepped as he grabbed the brutes arm and broke it, I could actually hear the bones shattering. _

_My eyes went wide when I saw what he had did in just one move, the brute was lying on the ground yelling in pain. His companions seemed to be furious as they charged forward, one of them taking out a knife was he charged. The young man only grinned at them, as the first got close he ducked under the fist and then raised his leg kicking him in the chin and making him fly backwards, the second one…as the second one got close enough I saw the young man getting stabbed in the arm by that knife._

_I didn't understand why he didn't dodge it, but after he had been stabbed he punched the brute in the chest and then grabbed him by the collar and threw him over his shoulder in the nearby wall, he took the knife out of his arm and threw it towards the brute hitting one of his cheek, he had impaled the knife in his cheek through his mouth. Then, he turned towards the last two, his eyes held so much power and determination, it scared the last two._

_They raised their guns in a desperate attempt to kill the strange person, as they started firing the man started running towards them while dodging from left to right, not even a bullet managed to hit him, he was fast. However he wasn't as fast as a Shinobi is now, but he was fast in human standards back them. He reached the gunners with ease and grabbed their arms, in which they were holding the guns, he twisted their hands breaking their bones and then spun with them around. When he finally let them go they flew in the walls, hitting them hard and sending them into unconsciousness._

_After he had dealt with those two he turned towards me, his gaze softened as he extended his hand towards me and smiled. At first I wanted to push his hand away and tell him that I could have handled it myself, but that look, I felt attracted to it, it was so kind and it held so much care. It attracted me so much, before I knew it I had accepted his help._

"_Are you alright?" he asked me as he helped me stand up. "You're not injured, are you?" he once again asked me not giving me time to answer the first question. Back then, I was young, even though my age said something else, my looks gave me away as a stunning red haired beauty in her mid twenties._

"_I'm fine." I told him as I looked in his eyes, they were a captivating blue color, somewhat close to yours Naruto. They seemed like the ocean, calm as he looked towards me, but dangerous as he looked towards his enemy. His hair, it was a mixture between blond and brown. _

"_You sure?" he asked once again and I nodded towards him "You know, its not safe for a lovely person like you to walk alone at night…in whatever city you are…" he said sincerely, I would have beaten anyone that tried to hit on me, but he didn't seem to try, he was truly concerned about me…something drew me close to him._

"_Yes, don't worry…I can take care of myself, even if you didn't come the result would have been the same, they on the ground groaning in pain while I would be standing here uninjured." I told him with a smirk as he laughed at me, it wasn't in a mocking way, it was a friendly laughter._

"_Come on, I will walk you home miss…" he looked towards me as if expecting me to give him my name, I thought about telling him to get lost, that I could walk myself…but my heart was beating so fast, for the first time in centuries I didn't want to push a human away from me._

"_Yoko…my name's Yoko." I told him as he looked towards me with a smile on his face._

"_A beautiful name…" he complimented me, I could feel my cheeks getting warm for a strange reason. Then I saw him bow his head at me. "They call me Michael." he said with a smile as he looked back at me._

_I smiled at him, for the first time I was interacting with a human in a normal manner, usually I would act…bitchy as some might put it…I would act like that towards people, or more likely towards humans. I despised them, all of them…but…I couldn't despise him, I didn't know why, I always thought it was Kami-sama wanting me to have a change of heart, but I never actually found out._

_That night, we walked down the streets of Manhattan without a care in the world, he lead me to my house, a small apartment predating from the 20th century. It had been renovated so many times, many were shocked that it was still standing. As I stood in the doorway and watched him, I couldn't help but feel sad that I might not be able to meet him again._

"_It was a pleasure meeting you and talking to you miss Yoko." he told me as he once again bowed towards me, I didn't understand why he acted so humble towards me, it was only later that I saw that he acted humble to most people, usually it was to those that he cherished the most, sometimes to strangers that he considered interesting people._

"_It was a pleasure to meet you as well Michael." I told him as he smiled and said good bye. I watched him leave, go down the stairs and then in the night. But as I saw him walk away I could feel my heart ache more and more, like it was telling me to say something more, to ask him if we could meet again. I complied with what I was being told, I ran out of my apartment and ran towards him, he hadn't gone to far, he always liked to walk slowly as it was his way to enjoy life. _

"_Wait, Michael!" I called for him, he stopped under a lamp post as looked back at me, I could see in his eyes that he was surprised and yet he was worried, he was worried if something happened to me after he left. _

"_Is there something wrong?" he asked me in a kind voice, his voice just made my heart beat faster and faster. It was annoying me but at the same time I loved it, I loved that feeling, a feeling that I had never felt before. Many demons and humans alike tried to court me, I declined all of them, but he…I didn't know why, I couldn't understand anything._

"_Will…will we ever meet again?" I asked him, after I had asked that I saw him thinking and I could feel my heart beat faster and faster, it hurt and I didn't understand why. Was I afraid he would said 'no'? Was I afraid I would never see a human after I had seen so many of them? _

_But, he smiled, he looked at me and smiled before nodding. "Of course, as long as you want to we can keep in touch." that sentence brought a smile to my face, I felt so happy inside, for the first time I felt so happy and I couldn't understand why a human could bring such an emotion to me, surely Kami-sama was trying to make me have a change of heart. _

_We talked a little more before I left him my phone number, I once again saw him walking away in the night at a slow pace. He always did say that he enjoyed the night, it was calming, he enjoyed going through the world in a slow pace and see everything, were it good or bad it did not matter to him. He saw the world as the greatest gift Kami could have given to man._

_Days passed since we met, we kept in touch and met so many times. I felt more and more attracted to him with each passing day. His smiles brought a smile to my face, his presence calmed me and made me enjoy life as it is, it made me forget about my angers towards mankind. When I was next to him, nothing else mattered to me, I could listen to him all day and never get bored, he was something that's for sure. _

_On many occasions he invited me with his friends to remote places, jungles or forests, we would spend weeks in the wilderness enjoying it. His friends consisted of three men and two women; they had been friends for as long as he could remember if I were to use his own words. They were pleasant people, humble and kind, I always enjoyed being in their group, I got close to them fast and they became my friends as well…it was something that had never happened to me, my only friends were demons and even they were only a handful, but, I had made friends with humans…I did not know what to think and I did not care at the same time._

_As time past I realized that I had been dating Michael for a year already, everything was working perfectly between us. I saw him being the shy type, after eight months of constant dating I saw he had fallen for me and that every time he wanted to invite me somewhere he became a little shyer as if he thought that he would ruin something. It always made me giggle when I saw him struggle to invite me to dinner or a movie._

_However, after nine months of dating I took the initiative and invited him to move in with me, I had heard that his house burned down during a riot of some sort. I didn't really care, as long as he was alright and with me nothing else mattered. However I was curious what the riot was all about, sometimes, at nights, I could hear people chanting on the streets and shouting demands, I don't know what exactly they were shouting nor did I care._

_We lived for the next 3 months in peace, in the same house. He was the one cleaning while I took care of the food, when he moved in he insisted that he took some of the stress of my shoulders and let him do all the cleaning. I was surprised when he kept insisting, he felt like he needed to, in truth he didn't need to do anything, just be close to me. I wanted him to be close to me…but I gave in his requests and let him do as he wanted._

_Everything was working perfectly between us, two months after he had moved in he got a little bolder, however, he knew how to respect my space. He was so charming, he was so perfect, I fell for him. For the first time I had fallen in love with someone, he already cherished me like I was the only thing worth living for. He told me that, he said he wouldn't be able to live without me by my side._

_We shared almost everything from that moment on, we slept in the same room and in the same bed, but it was the only thing we did. We enjoyed being close to each other and he enjoyed seeing me sleep, he always told me I look like an angel when I sleep and even more when I was awake. I was so happy, nothing would have been able to ruin that moment between us, no one would have been able to break us apart, I could see it in his eyes that he was loyal to me, he told me many times that he would never love anyone apart from me._

_There was however one thing I had never learned about him until much later. I knew he was employed, unlike me, and he had a job, somewhere to work. But whenever I asked him that he would joke or change the subject, in time I thought it was something he was ashamed of, but later I found out that he was very proud of his job and what he was doing…it only that…he was not allowed to say and people feared them, people feared men like him and what he was doing._

_I found out what he did just a year before 'The Purge' started, the riots were getting out of control, as I was watching the television I saw him try and sneak out. When I questioned him he lied to me, I could see it was a lie, he stammered saying that one of his friends was in danger and he needed help. I however knew that it was a lie, I could see it through his body expression…however there was something in me that told me to let him go, maybe it was the way for me to find out what his job was actually._

_So…I did, I accepted his lie and he left telling me all will be alright and that he would return shortly. But I could sense the fear in his voice, he was scared, like he knew that something bad was going to happen but he kept denying it. I paid no attention to that detail at the time. As he left I kept watching the television._

_Minutes turned to hours as he didn't return, it was already midnight and he still hadn't returned. I could hear the riot on the street, getting closer and closer. Then I heard chanting. "We will not take it anymore!" they would shout "We want homes, we want food, we want safety!" they once more shouted and with that last shout I smelled fire and another yell was heard. "If we will not have all this no one will!" and I realized it, they had set the apartment on fire._

_I rushed out of the bed and out of the building just in time, I saw it burning down, everything was burning down. I could feel my rage build up in me, how dare those pesky humans do this? How dare they burn my and Michaels house down, they were the ones that burned his as well, I was sure of it. I turned towards them and wanted to scream, but…I was suddenly scared, they were all armed with guns…hell they had tanks. _

_They laughed at my misfortune, I could see men and women laughing at me as my house was burning down, I wanted to turn into my demon form and destroy them, but I was not allowed to get involved in such feeble acts, we demons were not allowed to involve ourselves in the wars of man, and this was turning into a war slowly but surely. _

_I heard a yell and saw one of my neighbors being pulled away in the crowed, they were filming everything. "Look here president!" their apparent leader said as he pointed a gun at the woman and the camera was pointed at both of them. "You did nothing to keep the streets safe, you did not give us houses, we are too many and yet you do nothing…but we will!" he shouted as he turned towards the woman and despite her pleads he shot her in the head killing her. _

_I was shocked, rooted in place in shock. I did not understand why they were doing this and why all this was happening, however, my shock disappeared and was replaced with rage when he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me in the middle as well. He again started talking at the camera and pointed the gun at me, I glared at him and prepared to attack when he came…again…just like a year ago._

'_Bang' That sound echoed through the streets as a bullet went right through the leaders head, a man with a strange costume stood behind him, he appeared out of nowhere. His costume was silver colored, he had a helmet that covered his entire face and two small flash lights on each side of the helmet. He held a gun in front of him as his free hand was on my shoulder._

"_Under the laws of Planetary Defense Force you are all under arrest, drop your weapons and come quietly." I heard his voice, it was him, it was Michael, even though the helmet seemed to deepen his voice a little bit I was no fool, I knew it was him and then it hit me. The PDF, Planetary Defense Force. They had been founded 50 years ago as the main army to defend the population of earth against anything, were it alien or human. Their ways of operation were brutal and they were feared and shunned by all. That was why he hid it from me, he was afraid I would shun him._

"_Ha, you are but one!" someone shouted from the crowd as they aimed all their guns towards him. They were about to shoot him when the ground started to tremble, heavy foot steps echoed in the night as everyone looked in fear and horror knowing what was coming. A large light moved on them all as they all turned and saw it. A Titan, it was a large robot created by the PDF to uphold the law. Its gun could destroy anything. __**(1)**_

"_Citizens, lower your weapons or face the consequences.__" the pilot of the large robot said. Everyone looked at it before someone shouted to open fire on it and a tank fired towards the titan. As the shell hit and exploded in the titan I could see the large machine taking a few steps back before standing up straight again and aiming at the tank. It fired and the tank exploded throwing the people around it away or killing them in the explosion. _

"_All units, engage the hostiles." I heard Michael say, for the first time I looked at him scared. He said that with practically no emotion in his voice, he sounded like a machine. I wondered if this is why people feared the PDF, when they were so serious they sounded like machines._

_What followed was a bloody massacre, a one sided fight. More soldiers appeared, they wore the same armor as Michael only that theirs was more bulky that made them look more imposing and more frightening. The rioters stood no change, they were all killed in one go, Michael did nothing but take me to safety and stay there with me. I saw them kill everyone, even if they begged for mercy and forgiveness they killed them, I started wondering if Michael was the same._

_I was happy to see he wasn't, with each beggar being shot I saw him cringe more and more, I could feel that he wasn't enjoying what was happening, I could see it. He was ashamed of everything that he was seeing, it was like he didn't want to take part of it, even though he was already involved. The slaughtering didn't last for long, I saw the last one die before what looked like the leader approached me and Michael._

"_Well done Commando." he told Michael as my lover saluted and nodded, the leader turned towards me and the rest of the people that survived, they were all looking with fear in their eyes towards the army, one of them was even whispering demons and killers. He then turned towards Michael with a look that made him stiffen, I could feel my love shaking in fear, at first I didn't know why, it was only later that I understood that he knew what his leader was going to say and he feared it._

"_There were no survivors in the crossfire…none…" he said in a deadly tone, I understood what he meant, kill everyone and leave no one behind, it was a bloody battle and all civilians died in the crossfire. "Orders are from high above…you are squad one shall do it." he said as he started walking away._

_I could see Michael fidgeting. "But…sir…" he said in a low voice making the leader stop walking and slightly turn his head towards him. _

"_You dare question my orders Commando? Might I remind you what the penalty for treason is?" he asked in a cold voice that send a shiver even down my spine, not even I was this cold, but then again I controlled the fire, I couldn't be cold._

"_Y-yes sir…n-no sir…" he stammered as the man turned around and told him to 'get it done'. I felt Michael taking me by my arm, it was a little forceful. He took me in the alley as five more soldiers came and they grabbed the rest of the survivors and placed them in a line with me, we were a total of ten survivors, I could even see two children and a baby amongst them._

_I heard them reload their weapon and point them towards us, one of the survivors, a man, begged for his wife and child to be spared. One of the soldiers shot him dead, everyone started panicking. I looked at Michael with sad eyes, I looked at him with betrayal in my eyes, I could see that he couldn't stand up straight, he was shaking like he was crying inside his armor. _

_As they were prepared to kill the rest of us something happened that I would have never expected, I saw Michael turn towards his men and point his weapon at them. "Sir, what is the meaning of this?" one of the soldiers asked as he pointed his gun towards Michael as well._

"_The…laws…we have to uphold the laws…this…this is not the right thing!" he shouted towards the soldiers, they looked between each other and then back at their commando._

"_We were ordered, orders come first." one of them said as I saw Michaels head drop._

"_Then…I am sorry…" he said as he shot the closest soldier to him scaring the other four. "But I will not let you kill innocent and I will definitely not let you kill the woman I love!" he shouted as he shot all his clip in his own men, he watched them fall on the ground in a pool of blood before he turned towards the lot of us and spoke in a calm voice._

"_Run, run away and hide…I will not harm you…" he told everyone as they started running away, I however walked towards him. I looked in his eyes, or at least where his eyes should be as I couldn't see through his helmet. His helmet did not have eye sockets, it must have been so advanced that it was using a strange tracking system for him to see what happens in front of him and around him._

"_Michael…" I said and I felt his stiffen "I know its you…don't hide…I am not angry and I am not afraid of you." I told him as he relax, he took me in his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder. He could hear his apologize over and over for deceiving me, I told him that all was alright, that I forgive him. _

_Our moment had to be cut short however, I felt him pick me up bridal style and starting to run away, I even saw him take out a chip from his helmet and throw it on the ground and destroy it. When I asked him what was going on he told me that he had committed the ultimate treason and that we had to run away and hide. Even though I did not like the idea I had to agree, as long as we would be somewhere safe I wouldn't care if we hid. _

_And so…he ran, with me in his arms he ran to the nearest airport and took a military hover craft, an Orca, a large flying machine that could hover in the air easily. He told me that it was his, each commando had a personal Orca, there were only two more commandos and he was the leader. No one would question what he was doing as long as they wouldn't find the bodies too soon._

_The Orca was fast, he flew us over the ocean in a matter of hours, he landed the machine on the border of France and hid it carefully, he deactivated everything and let it there. Once again he picked me up and started running, he shed his armor and hid it in the Orca, he left his guns as well fearing that they might be tracked as well. We ran to the large city of Paris where we settled, they never found us and it was later said that the Orca must have crashed in the ocean and that we were dead. I did not care, we were safe._

_The first month, he was silent, he was scared and he was sad. He had no one now apart from me, he was on the run. He was even sorry that he made me a fugitive as well, I relaxed him and told him that as long as I was with him all was fine for me. We managed to get over what had happened fast, he took a job as a florist and took life easy, six months after the incident he proposed to me and I gladly accepted, we were going to marry in six months and spend our lives together…_

_However, I was afraid how I was going to tell him that I will not die before him…or with him…that I will probably die much, much later. I was afraid he would reject me because of that, I grew so attached to him that I couldn't stand the idea of loosing him or breaking apart…so I kept quiet and said nothing._

_All was going well, our lives were greatly improving, Paris was not so populated, everyone had houses and there was no plaque, the parks were so nice and we always enjoyed saying there until night came. Our lives were now perfect, we lived in peace and tranquility…but…once again it ended. _

_It was year 2172, or year 0 for the Shinobi world. Early in the morning my love woke me up, like always giving me a soft kiss, he prepared breakfast for me and left to work. As I was doing my chores through the house…I heard Kami-sama. I heard her whisper to me, telling me that she needs me, that she needs my presence for an important announcement. I complied, I vanished from the human world only temporarily and appeared in the presence of Kami-sama._

_I was shocked when I saw the rest of the eight bijuu there, as well as lower demons. Even the angels were there and Shinigami-sama was standing right behind the demon army. I saw Kami-sama looking at us with a sad face, something was wrong. Despite human beliefs, the bijuu served Kami and we protected the pass between hell and heaven…we were guardians in a way said._

"_I believe that the time has come…" Kami-sama started in a small voice "…as you all had seen Earth is no longer capable of sustaining human life, rape and murder has become something regular…I…am sick of what is happening." those words shocked me for I knew that Kami-sama loved mankind and enjoyed watching them evolve. _

"_They kill each other instead of helping each other, they create weapons instead of creating machines to help improve their lives…and that PDF they created…they are more demons than demons." those words made some demons grumble and nod in agreement, I saw Nibi, my best friend nod sternly with a heated stare. _

"_I decided that mankind needs to be exterminated, I cannot stand and watch what they are doing…it has gone far enough!" Kami-sama shouted, it made me cringe at the sheer of the volume. But, everyone agreed, I even saw the angels agree._

"_**So many people come to hell now…"**__ I heard Shinigami-sama say in the background __**"For me it's not bad, but they come even faster than before…" **__he said with disgust in his tone __**"However, I will enjoy watching the torturing of mankind as punishment."**__ and Kami-sama only nodded in approval._

"_Go everyone, raze everything to the ground…" Kami-sama told us, I could hear the regret coming from the voice that had been used. Kami-sama regretted that it had to come to this._

_Before I knew it everything had started, 'The Purge' had begun, it pained me when I saw that me and Nibi were destroying Paris, but that pain was replaced with rage when I saw the PDF appearing, I remember what happened a year ago and rage took over me as I started ripping them and killing everyone in my sight, I did not care for mankind anymore, once again they were just a pest in my eyes._

_I could hear them scream, shout orders to fire and kill the demons. I saw them bring tanks, robots, airplanes, helicopters…they brought everything they had just to kill me and Nibi. But nothing they threw at us could kill us or stop us, their doom had come. They were only delaying the inevitable. While we were fighting from such a high place, smaller demons took the charge of clearing buildings and killing everyone. The angels just stood and watched and took the souls of the dead to heaven or hell. Shinigami-sama was also doing that._

_As the souls were taken I could hear then crying why this was happening, I could hear children crying for their parents and yet I did not care for it. This was an order and I respect the orders given to me. Mankind deserved it, they had gone too far and it was enough. The animals and demons would forever live on the planet, it was ours now, humans did not belong there anymore._

"_You motherfucker!" I heard someone shout, that voice shocked me and shook me out of my rage. As I looked down I saw him, I saw Michael with a blade in his hands fighting of the demons that were attacking him, I could see him stand toe to toe with them like it was nothing. _

_As he took care of them I saw him grab a rifle from a dead PDF, he looked around before he started running away, I thought he was running away from the battle, but it was then that I saw he was actually running back home, he was running home. It was later that I found out he ran to find me, in hopes that I was still alive. _

_As I saw him run Nibi realized that I was paying attention somewhere else, she sneered when she saw the human and asked me if I want to kill him or should she do it. I told her that I would do it, face to face. I shrunk down and started running after him, Nibi paid no attention as to why I shrunk to a small fox, she turned her attention back to the army and continued fighting her. _

_I ran after Michael to see what he was doing, I saw him run in our apartment and I went up after him, I could hear him scream my name in hopes that I would answer, I heard him knock the door down and I heard him run inside out apartment, I went and looked. He was on his knees in the hallway and he was crying, the apartment was destroyed, either me or Nibi took it down, if it was me I did not know, in my rage I killed and destroyed without carrying._

"_Yoko…" I heard him cry. "…where are you Yoko?" he asked as if hoping I would answer "Please … God please let her be alive." he cried as he covered his eyes. I saw him stand up and I turned around and left the apartment, moments later he came out as well with a determined look on his face, I was curious what he wanted to do, so I approached him, as a small fox. _

_I yipped at him and he looked at me, his gaze softened as he looked at me with sympathy, sometimes I believed that if it was another demon he would have died on the spot, because he did not suspect I was the same nine tailed fox that had ravaged Paris. _

"_Are you alright little one?" he asked me as he took me in his arms tenderly and scratched my head making me purr. "You're a victim in this just like everyone else…" he said with a sigh…"Would you like to come with me?" I yipped at him as I wagged my tail, he smiled as he held me close to him._

_I never understood why he was so carrying with animals, he always loved them no matter what they had done to him. Other people would have tried to kill a small fox after seeing something like a bigger version killing their friends…something like it happened to you Naruto. But he…he didn't…he held me tight in his arms and always protected me._

"_Come on…were going to look for the only person that lives worth living for to me…" he told me as I felt a pang in the chest, I knew he was talking about me, I could even see it in his eyes, I tightened his fist in which he had the engagement right…he was looking for me. He did not want to take part in the battle, he only wanted to find me. I felt horrible at that moment. _

_For a month he looked for me, in Paris while fighting demons and killing them all, in the outskirts while hiding from Nibi, and in the closest or not so close cities to Paris. When he couldn't find me anymore…I saw him lose hope in life, I saw the light in his eyes die down and soon he became cold and distant. He would kill without remorse; he would kill like a demon and laugh as they would die in front of him._

_However…I saw he still had his human side within him, when he came across humans he tried desperately to save them, to take them somewhere safe, but he never succeeded. For him, it only brought more shame to him…in his opinion. He would berate himself and then he started drawing blood from his arms every time he failed…he always said it was his punishment. _

_His hope in God, or Kami-sama, had vanished completely, he prayed that I would still be alive and yet after he couldn't find me he prayed that the demons would return to hell and leave mankind alone. That didn't happen as well and he lost all faith, he did not believe in God anymore, he believe in mankind and himself. He believed that mankind can overcome this and that they will. But it never happened._

_Two months later everything was almost dead…major capitals had been destroyed, all cities close to a sea had been destroyed in just one blow by Sanbi and his attacks, other were destroyed slower but after two months the number of dead people was over billions…I had heard that only a handful had survived and only one city still stood standing but no one knew where. Kami-sama didn't tell us, Kami-sama wanted us to find it by ourselves, most demons took it as a challenge._

_Michael however…he retreated in the Himalayas, he was not equipped for that cold weather, he had went there to die and to commit suicide. I traveled with him for the past three months and witnessed his change, he lost all hope and all he had desired was to die. I remember that before going up in the mountains he scavenged through Paris looking at the bodies and trying to find my body so he could give me a funeral…he lost hope even in finding my body and decided to die…however he did not want to give the demons satisfaction as he put it, he wanted to take his own life, slowly._

_So I stood there in shock as I saw him fall down in the snow in a coma. I don't know what went in my mind at that moment…but I didn't want him to die…I warmed him, I used my demon youkai to warm him and then I entered his dreams. I still remember, at night it still haunts me how he cried of happiness thinking he was reunited with me in heaven only for me to tell him that he was still alive. _

_He was devasted to find that out, he begged me to tell him how he could join her, I had told him that if he commits suicide he will go to hell, he begged me to tell him how he could join me in heaven. My answer… "Die fighting the right fight." He understood what I meant and he smiled, I wanted to cry when I saw that smile, it broke my heart._

"_I will do that, I promise I will fight along our brethren and die as a true warrior." he told me, as I saw him fade away I did one last thing that could have made Kami-sama furious at me…yet Kami-sama never got angry at me. I gave him chakra, I molded him in such a way that he could use chakra, I told him of my gift and he thanked me over and over again saying that he would use my gift to show the demons how its like to mess with humans. _

_After that…he vanished and so did I. I stood as a small fox and watched him train with chakra, explore all its possibilities and what he could do with it. He advanced so fast it was frightening, he created the first ever techniques, most of them are lost to this world now, they were so powerful it would scare any ninja seeing him use them. I was shocked when I saw that he completed his short training in only three months, he trained day and night and his control was perfect, he knew only three techniques but they were enough for him._

"_Well little fellow…this is good bye." he told me as he looked down at me with a smile "Take care and be safe…and thank you for being with me all this time." he said as he petted me one last time before I saw him vanish, he had become so fast, he was even faster than the Yondaime. I just stood there in shock for a few moments before I changed in my nine tail form and went towards the last human city…to end it._

_It took me only one day to get there, there rest of the nine were fighting and killing everything, the humans stood no change, they were yelling in fear and crying. The civilians were trying to run only to be killed, I was shocked to see the PDF were the ones defending the people…they were the ones trying to keep mankind alive now. _

"_It's over! We are all dead!" I heard a human scream and then heard the eight tail laugh at him and mock him __**"Yes it is over, good bye human!"**__ he roared as he was about to kill him. However a large concrete wall blocked him, we were all shocked when we saw it coming out of the ground. We looked up and saw him…it was Michael, he stood on top of a house with his hands in a seal holding the wall._

"_I don't think this is over." he said as he flashed through hand seals again and he created a flaming dragon that shot from the ground and hit the eight stunning him and making him take a few steps back in shock._

_Michael jumped down from the building in front of the PDF and grabbed a gun, he was already wearing his armor, he must have scavenged it from the hidden Orca. "Alright men! It's time we PDF redeem ourselves for what we have done in the past! It is time we defeat our enemy and protect mankind as we always should have!" he shouted as he raised his weapon up in the air and everyone cheered and did the same._

_They attacked, we were shocked when we saw that one human united them all, that he was leading them towards a loosing battle just so they can redeem themselves for what they had done in the past. It was later that I understood why, he wanted everyone to go to heaven, all those that were still alive, he wanted them to redeem in God's eyes and reach heaven to be united with their loved ones._

_There was a battle after that, it wasn't like any other. Every time we tried to destroy a tank or a robot a large shield made out of cement would stop us, we were shocked to find out that the technique was so powerful that it could stop a bijuu's attack, it was like nothing we had seen before._

"_Incoming six o'clock!" a soldier shouted as several more turned around and started killing a few lesser demons that were engaging them. I could see Michael burning the more powerful ones as guns never had effect on them. They fought valiantly for an entire week, three days after the fight broke out they ran out of ammunition, their tanks already depleted. They resorted to melee, they used knives and fists to fight the lesser ones, we the bijuu just stood and watched in shock. _

_Our eyes were however always on Michael as we saw him extend his spirit to create blades that came out of his hands, they didn't harm the body, they harmed the spirit, he used the blades to harm the spirit of the demon. Contrary most believes, we demons did have spirits, some of us like me still have one. Michael found out that not all demons are effected by his attacks, he would morph his claws into deadly steel that could cut through almost anything…he was just amazing in all he did._

_I could hear my fellow bijuu talk about him and praise what he was doing with his gift, with the ability he received from who knows where. For the first time in centuries, I heard the bijuu praise a human, even though he was our enemy he was someone very special in their eyes, at that moment, they chose not to fight anymore, just watch him fight and see how much he can take, how much could his will keep him going._

_A week…it took his a week before his strength finally left him, we stood and watched him stand on his knees and panting, he stood amongst the corpses of the dead, he was…the last human. We looked at each other, or at least the others looked at each other wondering what they should do, how they should finish his existence. I just stood…and watched as he took his last breaths. I watched with great sorrow. _

"_So it's finally over." we heard Kami-sama say as a light appeared in front of Michael who raised his head and looked towards the light._

"…_W-who … are …you?" he asked with a raspy voice. _

"_I am the one you call God, creator of man and everything you see before you. Some call me other names, depending on the religion." Kami-sama said, Michael looked with hope in his eyes, I wondered…hope for what?_

"_Have…have You come…to save us?" he asked humbly only to hear the word he was fearing the most._

"_No…" it was a reply that shattered his hope, I could see the betrayal and despair in his eyes. "…it was I that ordered mankind's death…"_

_He lowered his head as he stared at the ground, only one word came from him. "Why?" he asked, it was clear that he wanted to know why mankind had to be terminated, why God chose to forsake them and kill them all._

"_You did not grow as I had hoped, you killed each other, hurt each other, instead of creating machines to help you live more easy you created machines to kill each other." Kami-sama told him in a harsh voice making him flinch every time he spoke. "I had stood and watched for generations and I had grown tired of it…"_

"_So…this … was the Apocalypse the Bible always talked about?" he asked as he raised his head and looked up._

"_No…the real one should have come much later…but…I decided that Earth should not suffer because of you anymore and that only animals and plants should inhabit the planet from now on." Kami-sama had told him making him lower his head down in shame once more._

"_But…why?" he asked again, I wondered…what did he mean now?_

"_I had already told you why."_

"_No…" he said denying the answer he was given. "Why did you have to take the closest person to me away?" he asked and I could see tears starting to drop from his eyes. "Why did you have to take Yoko away?" he asked, it almost sounded like a desperate way of asking it._

"_My dear child, she is not dead…" Kami-sama stated as I stiffened, it was bad enough that the other nine were looking at me strangely when the human said my name._

"_But…I saw her…in my dream…she gave me my gift…she told me I would meet her in heaven if I die honorable…" he sounded shocked, sad, scared._

"_So it was Yoko-chan that gave you this strange power…Yoko, why don't you come here." Kami-sama told me as I bowed my head and shrunk back to my human form only that I had kept my fox features._

_He looked at me and I cringed, his eyes showed he was in denial, he didn't believe it was me, he didn't want to believe that the creature that had killed everyone was the one he had loved. I could see him shake his head as he was denying it, saying that the demons were playing tricks on him, he asked Kami-sama why He was toying with him, why He was torturing him like that._

_I … couldn't take it anymore. "Michael…it's me…" I told him in the same voice I used to talk to him, the kind and carrying one that he knew._

"_No…your lying…Yoko would have never done what you did!" he shouted at me as he looked at the ground and started, or tried to ignore me._

"_But…it really is me!" I shouted back, my heart was aching at that moment and tears were already building in my eyes. "I'm sorry, I really am…" I tried to talk to him only to see him turn his head away from me like he was disgusted. _

"_Please believe me…" I begged and when I saw that he still wouldn't look or talk I dropped on my knees and buried my face in my hands, for the first time I cried because I was rejected…for the first time I cried as my heart hurt like nothing before. I had been stabbed, hit, and many other but I was never hurt like this before, it hurt me so much knowing that I was the one that betrayed and now on his moment of death he would forever despise me._

"_I'm sorry…I should have told you the truth…but…but I was afraid you will reject me." I cried to him, I did not bother to look at him as I knew it would only make me feel worse. "I wanted to be with you…to have children, to be a family…I am so sorry…I … I only followed orders…I am sorry for deceiving you, I should have told you…"_

_I cried and cried…I felt like every second was an hour, like every minute past was a decade, it hurt and all I could hear was myself crying pitifully, I knew that in the eyes of the eight bijuu I had decreased but it did not matter to me, I wanted to be forgiven, I didn't want him to hate me for eternity…I didn't want that. _

_However, I felt something, as I was crying I felt someone hugging me and then I could hear his voice in my ear. "Don't cry…I'm sorry I yelled at you…" why was he apologizing to me? "I forgive you Yoko…I understand what you needed to do…I am just sorry…that we couldn't be together like we had planned."_

_It was at that moment I looked up and saw him next to me, holding me in an embrace, he had walked despite all his injuries towards me just to comfort me, just to be with me in the last moments of his life. "I am really sorry…" he said as he kissed me, I felt all his love through that kiss, it made me cry again knowing that I would never feel that sensation again…never._

_Once he broke the kiss he looked up at the light, at Kami-sama and smiled. "Even though everyone is dead, I at least got to see the one I love…" he told Kami-sama "…however…I will not let You win…" and then he turned to me smiling sadly as he raised his hand in a seal. "Thank you…for your gift…please forgive me but we might never meet again, were it heaven or hell…life…or death…" I didn't understand what he meant…but when I saw him starting to vanish I panicked._

_He moved towards me and kissed me full on the lips again, a few moments later…he vanished, he disappeared and instead of him stood many particles of light that shot away, each one of them going in another direction. I felt something in my hand and saw sand…his body had turned to sand…while his soul…had been scattered._

"_Kami-sama…what had happened?" asked Nibi in curiosity._

_I heard Kami-sama give a weak and happy chuckle. "He was smart…he ripped his soul in many pieces and scattered it around the world, his soul would probably enter the first living thing it finds and reside in there forever…" _

"_So…in a way he is defying You." the five tailed bijuu stated as Kami-sama nodded._

"_Why?" asked the eight tail "I know that You could have stopped him, why did You not?" he asked in curiosity._

_It was then that Kami-sama chuckled happily. "You see…the way he acted, how he fought to protect everyone despite the low odds, the things he did since 'The Purge' started…it gave me hope for mankind once more…" _

"_You plan on recreating man?" asked one of the bijuu in surprise as Kami-sama nodded._

"_However…" Kami-sama started "…I will make sure they will never learn technology…they will follow another path…tell me Yoko-chan, what did he call that…ability?" _

_I looked at the light and gave a weak smile. "He said he wanted it to be called Spiritual Energy…I dubbed it Chakra…" I told Kami-sama._

"_Then Chakra it will be…mankind will learn to harness it, they will for now on live in the unpopulated parts of the globe, far in the north…and they will never know about his lands…these lands will remain, dead…"_

_And so…Kami-sama recreated man, however man was not recreated from the very beginning, they were not primitives anymore, they were intelligent, us bijuu gave the right push for them so that they can evolve and learn to use chakra, we guarded the Elemental Countries and let no one leave the island or the ones close to it, they would never be allowed to go in the outside world and find the truth. _

_We had planted false memories in their minds, how a terrible meteorite hit the Earth killing billions and only the Elemental Countries survived, we made them believe that because of that piece of rock they received their powers…however, as time past they forget and because of that we decided to burn all history about year 0. We destroyed all so that the Shinobi world will remain in darkness towards the truth as Kami-sama did not want mankind to make the same mistakes again._

_But…right after Kami-sama proclaimed that mankind will be rebuild he said that Michael would be known as the first ninja, the first chakra user. He had been an orphan his entire life and ascended through society, it was Shukaku that gave him a last name, he named him Namikaze and Kami-sama saw it fit to create the Namikaze clan…those of the clan would know that Michael was the first ever, he founded the clan before dying while protecting it._

_I…I became their guardian, I decided that I should watch over the Namikaze and see what happens, I was shocked to see that every time one was born a piece of his soul would enter the new born. In the years that passed I saw many of the souls of those that had been killed before year 0 reincarnating, becoming a ninja or just…ordinary people. At that moment I had hopes that he would reincarnate one time, so I stood…and watched. I saw how the Namikaze clan evolved, prospered…and died._

_The last member was Namikaze Minato, he … he resembled Michael so much I believe he was his reincarnation. Minato always smiled, always laughed, he was always helping people in need and he was strong. I watched and my heart would beat every time I saw him, I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to see if he was the real one. _

_One day, I decided to try, I wanted to go and ask him out, something as simple as that, however…when I found him, he was on his knees asking another woman to marry him, and she had accepted. I know I shouldn't have…but I felt betrayed, I could feel my eyes tearing as I ran away and hid in a cave. I stood there a year until my nightmares got the best of me. _

_When I had woken up a man was standing in front of me, he told me that the one I love was dying by the hands of Konoha and that if I want to save him I need to go now. Blinded by rage I immediately stormed off, I had promised to protect the Namikaze no matter what, I attacked Konoha and then…I saw him, he was the Hokage and…he was sealing me away…I saw him as he sealed me away with no remorse…at that moment…I knew that Michael would never come back…I despise you mankind, I hate you so much…_

_**-End flashback (end 1st POV)-**_

During all this time Naruto had reached home and he had entered his mindscape, currently he was standing in front of the cage, he could see a woman in her mid twenties on the floor crying and cursing mankind, she had just finished her story and Naruto understood things a little bit more, it even cleared his mind some more.

"I will never see him again…he is lost, both to the living and the dead." Kyuubi cried as she stood in her cage. "I hoped he would come back, I want him to come back…I feel so alone…"

Suddenly she stiffened as she felt someone envelope her in a hug, he looked up and saw it was none other than Naruto. "It's alright Kyuubi-chan…it's alright…I am here." he told her as Kyuubi started tearing up again.

As if she would see the images of the past, she returned the hug and started crying in his shoulder, letting all her pain that had build up for so long, letting it all out. "Naruto…" she cried as the blond held her tighter. "…I miss him so much…I feel so alone…"

"It's ok…" Naruto tried to comfort her. "I am here if that helps, I will always be here…" he said as he rocked her back and forth to try and calm her. "And…I am sorry…" those words, it made the woman stop crying as her head snapped up and looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry for insulting you…it seems that you had a hard life as well…I understand your pain…I am sorry for calling you those names and annoying you…"

Those words, she didn't understand it, she couldn't understand it, but it made her so happy, he started crying again, but this time out of happiness. It went on like this for several minutes until she calmed down a bit. "Naruto-kun…" she said between sniffs.

"Yes Kyuubi-chan?" he asked calmly while holding here.

"First…please call me Yoko…not my title…and second…" she said as she looked up at him. "Would…would you be with me?" she asked as her eyes started tearing again. "I want to be with you…"

"Why?" asked Naruto stunned by the confession of what the demoness was saying.

She looked down and placed her head on his shoulder as she started talking. "Because…your kind…your hard working…you care about others…I … I feel happy…I feel safe and happy in your arms…let me try…I promise I can give you love, I promise I will be there for you in good and bad moments…"

The blond placed his head on hers as he smiled. "I am always wiling to give things a try Yoko-chan…always…" he said as Yoko smiled "…I can't turn down a lovely lady…" he said with a chuckle as Yoko smiled happily.

She didn't know…but as they were holding each other a small glimmer of light came out of her and went inside Naruto, a glimmer that forever changed Naruto's life and Yoko's as well. What she had been looking for was in front of her all the time, she had only found it much later than she had believed…

* * *

A person was walking down a ruin road, grass and fungus grew everywhere, trees stood in all places. The person placed his hand on what looked like the remains of a tank, a flash came to his face.

_"Incoming!" a soldiers yelled followed by an explosion as he covered his head and a tank passed by him firing its gun. "Open fire on those bastards! Kill the demons!" he shouted as a Titan walked next to him making him lose his balance for a second, a resonating sound of a barrel firing was heard as the Titan unloaded its weapon.  
_

The person took his hand away and continued walking, he looked down as he stepped on a skeleton by mistake. "My apologies." he said as bowed down and then touched the skull.

_"Motherfucker!" a soldier cursed as he kept firing his rifle. "Cover me, I'm..." he didn't finish as a large dull blade went through his chest killing him._

The person shook his head and continued walking, he kept looking at the ground like he wanted to find something, in his mind a serie of images kept playing like they were guiding him. He suddenly came to a halt as it seemed that he had found something, he bent down and picked something up, he smiled and turned around. He walked back and came to a halt as he reached a stunning red haired woman.

_"Yoko..." a man in his early twenties said as he stood on one knee holding a small golden ring in his hand "Will you marry me?"_

"Yoko-chan..." the person said as the woman turned to him and smiled.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked looking at him.

The boy shook his head as he took her hand and placed a golden ring on her finger. "I believe this belongs to you." he said with a smile as the woman gasped and started tearing up.

"I...I thought I lost it...my only memory ... I thought I lost it." she cried as she took a hold of the blond and held him tight in her arms. "Thank you so much Naruto, thank you, thank you!" she shouted in glee.

"Anything for you my dear." he said with a kind voice and a warm smile as the woman placed her lips on his and they shared a long passionate kiss.

"However..." she said as she looked at the ring, I believe I should bury it, in his honor..." she said with a smile as the blond smiled as well.

"I think he would love it..." he said as a light moved out of the blond without them noticing and started moving up into the sky, however, Naruto heard a sentence that brought a smile to his face.

_"Thank you my descendant...please...take care of Yoko for me, give her the love I could not...and good bye Yoko, my love...may you find happiness in my descendant."_

* * *

**A/N: Ok…this is it, this is my version of how chakra came to be in a story that I wanted to have some romance and make Naruto end up with Kyuubi…before you say, Kyuubi did not go with Naruto because she saw Michael in him, she wanted to be with him because he had the same traits as he did, the kindness that she was looking for…**

**This is a one-shot and will stay like this, if anyone wants it to be transformed into a story he has the right to use this as a background as long as they tell me :)**

**If you played C&C Tiberium Sun…it's the same Titan and the same Orca…**

**For the military costume, look on my profile for the pic…and the Titan and Orca.**

**Edited: 30-09-2008 - Changed the year of how much had passed since year 0 (Shinobi standard). **


End file.
